The Jarley Team
The Jarley Team Jarley Jarley describes the relationship between Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman from the TV-Series Glee, and this team was created in order to be a meeting-point for all Jarley-Shippers on Glee Wiki. If you ship Jarley, feel free to leave your signature or ask someone else to do it. This team is still making its baby-steps, so we would appreciate any suggestion that would help improve this page. Please pay attention to the following rules, though. Rules #The normal rules also apply to this team page. #BloodAndy and QuinnGlee are in charge of this team. Everyone who wishes to comment or edit on this page should abide to their instructions. #If you don't ship Jarley, please go on a different page; please do not bash or vandalize this page. #You can't sign more than once. #You must have an account in order to sign. #Don't post inappropriate content (images, videos, fanfics, etc). #Respect other people's views. #Don't delete what isn't yours. #To avoid chaos, please don't undertake bigger changes without discussing them with other team-members. Signatures Previous Signatures: 1 - 100 101. NewMoonFan1 102. Keshawn Ross 103. Gleekgirljerks 104. Theanue 105. PsychoTyphlosion999 106. Sweetgleek 107. Nonametothinkof 108. Snixx 109. Faithful Finchel Lover 110. Joaqui_rushera 111. Rberryw 112. Quinns biggest fan 113. Hopeful4Quam 114. Jmlee20 115. Malinaopia123 116. Ryley/Jarley Lover 117. ThatSparkle 118. MrBlaineHummel 119. Samtinafreak101 120. Brittsnixxyo 121. Uniquenay 122. Marley28puckerman 123. foreverquam 124. Sibuna345 125. NCISGirl4Eva 126. HermioneGleek 127. WeWantQuick 128. NerdyUnicorn 129. Hawaiianlyfe2698 130. PrettyYoungThing 131. StephanieAGleek 132. Gleeat96 133. Edopeltier Templates Jarley love :3 Reasons to ship Jarley If you can think of another reason, feel free to add it. *Jake told Puck that Marley is hot. *Marley went on a date with Jake, although her friends told her not to. *Jake beat up two jocks because they were insulting Marley's mother. *Jake admitted that Marley isn't the main reason he joined the glee-club, but that it helped. *Jake kept his relationship with Kitty secret from Marley and was reluctant to confirm it in front of her. *Jake gave his jacket to Marley instead of Kitty. *Marley and Jake are both struggling with money, something they have in common. *Jake told Marley that he takes dance lessons, something nobody else knows. *Brittany and Blaine called them "young love". *Jake tries to stop Kitty from teasing Marley. *He apologizes for making Marley come to the Left Behind Club meeting. *When Kitty doesn't stop making fun of Marley, he breaks up with her, as the only reason he was dating her was so he could fit in and not be teased. *Marley seems very happy when he breaks up with Kitty, and offers to go over "Grease" with him, but he politely declines, and says he'll "see her in Glee rehearsal". *When Marley said she was gonna leave the Rapture after finding out it was a prank. Jake yells NO and wants her to stay. *Jake told Marley of why he was dating Kitty. *When Kitty tried to hit Marley''' 'Jake saves her. *Jake got jealous when Marley was flirting with Ryder *Jake looked shocked when Ryder took Marley away from him in Born to hand jive *Marley got jealous of Jake and Kitty's duet. *Jake signed up for the musical to protect Marley from Kitty. *Jake looked upset at the sight of Marley kissing Ryder. *Jake asks Marley out on another date, with confiedence but Ryder says she has plans with him *While Jake was performing Superman to Marley with Jake, she looked at him the most. *When Jake grabbed Marley's hands and lifted her from her seat, she blushed. *Ms. Rose told Jake, Marley talks about him all the time. *Jake called Puck for advise about what to do for his feelings for Marley. *Marley asks Jake out, they plan a date. *Jake grabs Marley up by the hands and puts her hands to his heart. *Jake told Ryder that he doesn''t know what Marley wants or derserves *Jake smiled at Marley during Holding Out For a Hero *Marley didn't want Jake to fight Ryder for her. *Jake gazes at Marley when he is at his locker and she is talking to Kitty. *Marley went to Jake after Ryder canceled their plans *Jake may think Marley has indescribable beauty since Puck asked him if she was hot and Jake says he could say that. *During Everytime Jake and Marley both seem upset. *Jake has deep feelings for Marley but doesn't want to interfere with her and Ryder. *Jake seems happy asking Marley on a date, Marley seemed happy to ask him on the second date. *Jake begged Marley to let him walk her to lunch. *Jake said that Marley is not another "hump and dump", and that she is different and special. *Jake held Marley's hand when she got nervous after the warblers performance. *When Quinn told Jake that he was pressuring Marley. Jake said he would never do that. *Jake and Marley are more connected and can relate to each other more. *Melissa Benoist actually ships Jarley, saying that Jake and Marley have more depth and Marley can relate to Jake. *Ms. Rose told Jake, Marley talks about him all the time. *Jake only has a specific smile for Marley that he uses only when he's either with her or see's her. *Ryan Muphy confirmed Jarley's first kiss will be in Sadie Hawkins. *It is also confirmed that they will sing A Thousand Years a song about enternal love and finding your soulmate *Jake will sing Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself) possibly to Marley about her bulimia and not fully loving herself, saying he will love her till she does. *Jacob says Jarley's relationship is like Tarzan and Jane's. Featured Poll Coming soon Category:Teams